Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 11
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 10 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 12}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 11. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Dornenkralle *Nebelfuß *Weißpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Dunkelstreif *Leopardenstern *Blaustern *Steinfell *Tigerstern *Federpfote *Sturmpfote *Aschenpfote *Rauchpfote *Sandsturm *Frostfell *Brombeerpfote *Bernsteinpfote *Goldblüte (nicht namentlich) *Braunschweif *Langschweif Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sonnenfelsen ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Nesselfleck **Fluss ***FlussClan-Lager **Schlucht Tiere *Fisch *Eichhörnchen *Maus **Wühlmaus *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan (im Original eigentlich DonnerClan), SchattenClan, Donnerweg, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, WindClan *Clanränge: Stellvertreter, Krieger, Anführer, Junges, Mentor, Schüler *Zeit: Blattleere, Monde *Redewendung: "bevor man "Maus" sagen kann" Wissenswertes *Seite 137: Der DonnerClan wird fälschlicherweise mit dem FlussClan übersetzt, wodurch Dunkelstreif als ehemalige FlussClan-Katze bezeichnet wird (vgl. Seite 122 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 137: Der Satz "Firestar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern verneinte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 122 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 137: Der Satzteil "(...), Firestar remained where he was, carefully drawing the air over his scent glands." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), Feuerstern blieb, wo er war und nahm aufmerksam die Luft mit der Nase (/ seinen Duftdrüsen) auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und ließen Feuerstern zurück, der seine Nase immer noch in den Wind hielt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 122 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 138: Der Satzrest "I could tell (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 123 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 139: Der Satzrest "But there (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 124 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 139: Der Ausruf ''Was? ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 124 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 139: Der Satz "Mistyfoot shrugged, looking defeated." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Nebelfuß zuckte mit den Schultern, sie sah geschlagen/besiegt aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nebelfuß sah ihn hilflos an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 124 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 139: Das Wort behauptet vom Satz "Leopardenstern behauptet, sie (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 124 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 140: Der Satzteil "(...) voller Stolz." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 125 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 142: Der Satzteil "Den Willen des (SternenClan)s!" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 127 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 143: Das Wort eigener vom Satz "Sogar sein eigener Clan (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 128 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 144: Der Satzrest "(...), Firestar realized, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 144: Der Satzteil "(...) that had driven the former deputy to leave." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die den ehemaligen Stellvertreter zum gehen veranlasst hatten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), weshalb der ehemalige Stellvertreter verbannt worden war." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 129 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 145: Der Satzteil "(...) half-Clan cats." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), weil sie HalbClan-Katzen waren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), weil sie nur zur Hälfte zum Clan gehörten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 130 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 145: "Wir haben aber auch einiges zu erzählen." Statt in erster Person Plural, müsste der Satz in erster Person Singular formuliert werden, da es im Original "But I've got plenty to say, too." heißt (vgl. Seite 130 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 11nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 11 Kategorie:Verweise